cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach and Daisy's Chores/Fidget and the Gangreen Gang Accidentally Get Peach and Daisy in Trouble
(In the corridor, Peach and Daisy got there, and closed the door. Then they went over to a huge window, and opened the curtains. Then they went over to one of the bedroom doors and opened its door. Inside the room, there is Demidevimon sleeping beside a bed, where Hunter J and Myotismon slept in. Demidevimon suddenly woke up slowly after stretching, and looked at Peach and Daisy) Demidevimon: (Whispering) What do you want? Peach: (Whispering) Good morning. Daisy: (Whispering) Time to get up. (Demidevimon just yawned haughtily) Demidevimon: (Whispering) Yeah, right. Daisy: (Whispering) Come on. Peach: (Whispering) Please? (Demidevimon just turned his back to them) Peach and Daisy: (Whispering harshly) DEMIDEVIMON, COME HERE!! (Demidevimon turned to Peach and Daisy with a cranky glare. Then he sighed bitterly, got up, and then just flew haughtily out of his bed, and flew up to Peach and Daisy with a glare) Demidevimon: (Whispering) Ya happy? (Then Demidevimon yawned again as he stretched his wings. Suddenly, he stopped when Peach quietly closed the door) Peach: Well, I'm sorry if you're majesties object to an early breakfast. (The three made their way to the stairs with Batty and Fidget watching from the pillar) Daisy: It's certainly not my idea of feeding you first. Peach: But it's orders. Come on, Demidevimon. Fidget: That's Demidevimon, right? Batty: Yep, that's him. (Fidget laughed haughtily a bit) Fidget: He doesn't seem scary to me! I can take him! (He was about to walk down to Demidevimon when Batty stopped him) Batty: Oh, no, you don't! Don't do it, Fidget! Fidget: (Confused) Why? Batty: Demidevimon isn't funny. He is mean, evil, and wicked! (Meanwhile, Peach, Daisy, and Demidevimon have arrived at the kitchen, where a sleeping cat-like Digimon slept on a dark red rug. She is a white Egyptian cat with large ears — with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal (Caracal caracal) — black claws, a tail with purple stripes and a tuft at the end, and wearing large lime yellow and red striped fingerless gloves and a Holy Ring on her tail. She is Gatomon. Anyway, Gatomon meowed and purred in her sleep, making Demidevimon back up and hiss in anger, because he and Gatomon had a history of fighting each other) Peach: (Whispering while walking over to Gatomon) Gatomon? Daisy: (Whispering loudly, when Gatomon still meowed and purred in her sleep) Gatomon! (In her sleep, Gatomon clawed on the rug and chewed on it. She stopped when she woke up and looked at Peach and Daisy) Gatomon: (Realizing) Oh, good morning, Peach and Daisy. Daisy: (Petting Gatomon) Dreaming again? Peach: Chasing Demidevimon? Gatomon: (Nods) Yeah. Peach: Catch him this time? Gatomon: (Proudly) You bet. Daisy: (Gently scolding Gatomon) That's bad. (Gatomon looked at Peach and Daisy in shock while Demidevimon snickered menacingly a bit) Peach: Suppose Myotismon, Hunter J, and their children heard you upstairs? You know the orders. (She and Daisy walked up to a shelf and put two teapots and six teacups on a tray) Daisy: So if you don't wanna lose that nice, warm bed, you better get rid of those dreams. Know how? Gatomon: No, I'm afraid not. Peach: Just learn to like Demidevimon. (Gatomon groaned a bit at that idea as Demidevimon smirked evilly and walked around Gatomon, brushing his wing against her) Demidevimon: (Sneeringly) We're gonna be best friends. Gatomon: (Shoving him off) Yeah, right! Peach: Daisy and I mean it, Gatomon. Daisy: Demidevimon has his good points too. For one thing, he.... (She struggled for the right nice words) Daisy: Well, sometimes he.... (Demidevimon slightly smirked evilly as Peach finished for Daisy, which she let her) Peach: Well, surely, there must be something good about him. (Demidevimon glared at Peach and Daisy as Gatomon snickered a bit at him. Then, after Peach and Daisy went over to the table, Demidevimon got an idea. He went over to Gatomon, and bit her left hand. Gatomon glared at Demidevimon, and hissed at him, about to attack with her claws) Demidevimon: (Getting Peach and Daisy's attention) Help! Peach and Daisy: Gatomon! (They went over to Gatomon, and dragged her outside through the door) Peach: Oh, Gatomon. Come on, outside. (As Gatomon went out the door, she glared at Demidevimon who just smirked evilly at her and stuck his tongue out at her) Peach: I know that it's not that easy, but we should at least try to get along together. Daisy: Yeah. (Peach and Daisy looked at Demidevimon, giving him a bowl of cereal) Daisy: (Sarcastically) And that includes you, you’re majesty! Demidevimon: (Glaring) Don't like that tone. (Peach then grabbed a small bag of corn grains, and she and Daisy went outside while Demidevimon kept glaring at them) Demidevimon: (Grumbling angrily) Get along, indeed! (Peach and Daisy went out to her farm animal friends, and they tossed the grain) Peach: Breakfast time! Wake up, our little animal friends! Hurry, hurry! Daisy: Come on, my little animal friends! Breakfast! Breakfast! (Batty's animals and the fairies came to a window as they saw Peach and Daisy sprinkling the corn grains around as the animals came up to them happily) Batty: (Imitating a preacher) Come on, my fellow friends! It's breakfast time! (He, Fidget, the Kongs, male fairies, and Zak got interested and they raced down) Group: Breakfast? Fidget: What are we having today? Zak: We are having corn. DK: Delicious like bananas! Diddy: DK, to you, bananas and every delicious food is delicious. (They reached downstairs, and went out of the mouse hole. Batty stopped as his eyes widened, and Fidget, the Kongs, male fairies, and Zak bumped into him, and they saw....) Funky: Uh-oh, it's that creepy Demidevidude! Diddy: How are we gonna get out?! (They hid in the mouse hole, and they gathered together) Batty: Okay, listen. I got a plan. One of us will sneak out, and trick Demidevimon to chase him or her to the spot near the broom, and keep him there. (The others nodded in agreement. Batty turned around with straws) Batty: Let's draw straws. Whoever has the red marking gets the distraction role. (They pulled the straws, and Batty realized that he has the red marked straw. Fidget and Zak shook Batty's wing as the Kongs looked down in sadness while the male fairies waved to Batty who waved back. Then he got the courage to step out of the hiding place. He tip-toed to where Demidevimon is as the group watched. Demidevimon was bored, eating his bowl of cereal. Batty hid under his right wing, and motion to the others that he was going to bite Demidevimon's wing so his face would fall into the bowl. Fidget started to laugh a bit, but the group got him to be quiet. Batty then finally bit Demidevimon's right wing sending the mean bat Digimon's face into the bowl. Batty then sucked up some of Demidevimon's cereal milk, and spit it into his face) Demidevimon: Oh, a fight, is it, ya little antenna bat?! (Demidevimon then started to chase Batty trying to poke him with his Demi Dart until he entered the hole near the broomstick. The group came out and went to the door to go outside. It looked like Batty's plan is working. Or perhaps not. Zak, Fidget, the Kongs, and male fairies went outside to Peach and Daisy feeding the animals while the two girls were humming a bit. Even the Gangreen Gang were out there, helping out in organizing the feeding) Group: Peach, Daisy! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang heard them, and noticed them happily) Billy: Duh, there you are! Peach: We were wondering when you would get here. (She gave them some grain) Peach: Alright, breakfast is served. (The group took some and flew and/or ran off. Fidget tried to get some, but the chickens were taking them from him. Fidget managed to grab one, but one of the chickens glared at him) Fidget: (Nervously) Uh, take it easy, chicken. (He started to take off, but the chicken stopped him, and made him drop his grain. He and another chicken grabbed it at the same time, fighting for the grain) Fidget: Let go! It's mine! Ace: Stop that! (He and the Gangreen Gang began to shoo the chickens away) Arturo: Go on! Shoo shoo! Andale! (Peach and Daisy looked at Fidget) Daisy: Poor little Fidget. (Peach gave him some grain) Peach: Here. Help yourself. Fidget: Thank you. (He grabbed some grain) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: You're welcome. (Zak, the Kongs, and male fairies flew and/or ran to the door, and stopped to see Demidevimon waiting for Batty to come out. Batty took out a little blue ball, and used it to make Demidevimon jump at the hole. He then signaled them to get moving. They flew and/or ran to safety as Fidget followed them. Bluster dropped a grain, but he just left it there, and kept running. As the group flew and/or ran to the hole, Fidget tried to get the grain Bluster left behind. He dropped all the grain, making a noise loud enough for Demidevimon to hear) Demidevimon: Huh? (He turned to see Fidget, and smirked evilly at him) Demidevimon: (Briefly glances at Batty) A distraction, eh? (Batty panicked, and tried to distract him, but it wasn't working. As Fidget was getting the grain, Batty pulled on one of the antenna on Demidevimon. Fidget tried to get the grain together, but he dropped them again. Batty pulled on Demidevimon's wing) Demidevimon: Let go of my wing, you pest! (He yanked away and began to walk towards Fidget who used his teeth to hold the gain. He began to walk, only to be stopped by Demidevimon. Fidget gasped in fright as Demidevimon chuckled evilly a bit. Fidget screamed, and tried to run away, but Demidevimon caught him by his peg leg. Demidevimon prepared to throw him down, but Batty pushed the broom, and it landed Demidevimon's head, making him drop Fidget) Demidevimon: Ow! (Fidget ran off from the bat Digimon. Demidevimon recovered from the hit and looked around in anger) Demidevimon: Where's that peg-legged pest? Batty: Where's Fidget? (He then shrugged) Batty: He must have got away. (He then flew off to catch up with the others. Demidevimon looked for Fidget, and he saw him climbing up on a table. Fidget went near a teacup, and sat down to catch his breath, unaware of Demidevimon stalking him, his Demi Dart readied. He took the teacup, and trapped him inside) Demidevimon: Gotcha! (Before he could get him, he heard a bell ringing and a voice) Voice 1: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang stepped into the kitchen) Peach: Alright, alright. we're coming! (Demidevimon moved out the way as Peach and Daisy began to set the trays) Peach: Oh my goodness. Daisy: Morning, noon, and night. Voice 2: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (The bell rang again) Peach and Daisy: Coming, coming! (The two girls ran from the table to the stove to pour porridge into six bowls. As the bell rang and unknown to Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang, Demidevimon tried to figure out which teacup had Fidget inside) Demidevimon: (Mumbling) Bat, bat, which has the bat? (Once he checked five cups, he was about to get Fidget from the sixth teacup, the bell rang again) Voice 3: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! Peach and Daisy: We're coming! (Demidevimon got out of the way. Peach and Daisy placed the porridge on the trays, along with the six teacups. The bell rang again, and Demidevimon tried to get Fidget again) Voice 4: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! Daisy: In a minute! Peach: Can't they wait for a few minutes? Gangreen Gang: No, unfortunately. (Demidevimon got out of the way. As Peach poured tea into smaller teapots on the trays, all six voices shouted with all six bells ringing) Six voices: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Peach and Daisy then put two of each trays on their hands, and one tray on Peach's head, and they and the Gangreen Gang took off before Demidevimon could get Fidget. Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang left the kitchen as the bells rang again) Six voices: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Demidevimon followed the seven out of the kitchen, and watched them walking up the stairs while balancing the trays. Fidget peeked out from one of the teacups, and hid again. Demidevimon spotted him) Demidevimon: (Whispering savagely) I'll get you! (He silently flew up the stairs. Peach and Daisy felt one of their shoes slip off, and they turned to put their shoes on. They and the Gangreen Gang then went swiftly past Demidevimon, and opened the door to Lee's bedroom while the Gangreen Gang stepped back) Peach and Daisy: Good morning, Lee. (They stepped inside) Peach: Sleep well? Lee: (Scoffs) As if you care! (Lee, after Peach gave Lee her tray, gave Peach a basket of clothes for ironing) Lee: Take that ironing, and have it back in an hour! One hour! You hear?! Peach and Daisy: Yes, Lee. (Peach and Daisy left the bedroom, and closed the door before Demidevimon could get in) Demidevimon: Ow! (Peach and Daisy then stepped in front of May's bedroom, and opened it) Peach and Daisy: Good morning, May. (They stepped inside) May: Finally! (Then after Peach hands her May's tray, May hands her some makeup) May: Put these makeup back in my vanity ASAP! Peach and Daisy: Yes, May. (Peach and Daisy left the bedroom also and closed the door on Demidevimon again) Demidevimon: Ow! (Peach and Daisy then stepped in front of Vanitas' bedroom, while some rock music played loudly, startling Demidevimon and making him and the Gangreen Gang cover their ears in annoyance) Peach and Daisy: GOOD MORNING, VANITAS!! Vanitas: WHAT?! (He shuts the music off, making everyone relieved) Peach and Daisy: Good morning. Vanitas: Oh, there you both are. (After roughly accepting his tray, he hands Daisy his dirty helmets) Vanitas: Clean and polish all of my helmets. And don't break any of them! Peach and Daisy: Yes, Vanitas. (Peach and Daisy then left the bedroom as well and again, closed the door on Demidevimon) Demidevimon: Ow! (The Gangreen Gang noticed Demidevimon) Ace: What're you up to, Demidevimon? Demidevimon: (Recovering) None of your business! (Peach and Daisy then stepped into Marie's bedroom) Peach and Daisy: Good morning, Marie. Marie: (Snotty tone) Well, it's about time! (After getting her tray, she gave Daisy a box of clothes to mend) Marie: Don't forget the mending! And don't be all day getting it done, either! Peach and Daisy: Yes, Marie. (They left the bedroom, and closed the door before Demidevimon could get in again) Demidevimon: Ow! Stupid running gag alert! (Peach and Daisy then stepped in front of Myotismon and Hunter J's bedroom, and opened it) Hunter J: Well come in, girls. Myotismon: Come in. (Peach and Daisy stepped in) Peach: Good morning, Stepmother. Daisy: Good morning, Stepfather. (Peach and Daisy handed them their trays) Myotismon: Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties. (He points at the laundry) Hunter J: Toute suite. (Peach and Daisy picked up the laundry) Peach: Yes, Stepmother. Daisy: Yes, Stepfather. (They then left the bedroom and closed the door before Demidevimon could get in) Demidevimon: Ow! (After Peach and Daisy went down the stairs, Demidevimon grumbled in anger) Demidevimon: (Grumbling angrily) I get no respect! No respect at all! Ace: What're you really up to, Demidevimon? Demidevimon: I said...! (Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from Marie's bedroom. Demidevimon ran to the door excitedly while the Gangreen Gang got shocked, and Fidget got through the door, and tried to get away, but Demidevimon caught him, making the Gangreen Gang realize in anger) Snake: You're afterssss him?! Demidevimon: (Smugly) Yep. (Marie bursted through the door. She is now 14 years old and now has her short blue hair covering her right eye, emo style, red nail polish-covered nails, and wearing a pink ruffled, long-sleeved nightgown with a white ribbon, pink ruffled pants with puffy legs, pink slippers, and a pink cloth cap) Marie: Oh! Mom! Oh, Dad! Mom! Dad! (Peach and Daisy ran up the stairs to Marie, who shook her right index finger at them accusingly) Marie: You did it! You did it on purpose! (She ran to Hunter J and Myotismon's bedroom) Marie: Mom! Oh, Dad, Mom, Dad! (Lee, May, and Vanitas left their bedrooms and glared at Peach and Daisy with their hands on their hips. Vanitas is a 15 year old boy that almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, dark gray short spiky hair, and wearing a dark red and black checkered long-sleeved pajama jacket with plain dark red buttons, dark red and black checkered long pajama pants, and dark red slippers. Lee is now 16 years old and now has a blue tooth, and wearing a lime green ruffled, long-sleeved nightgown with a white ribbon, lime green ruffled pants with puffy legs, lime green slippers, and a pink cloth cap. And May is now 13 years old, and her blonde hair has grown longer, and wearing a cyan ruffled, long-sleeved nightgown with a white ribbon, cyan ruffled pants with puffy legs, cyan slippers, and a cyan cloth cap) Lee: Now what did you do to Marie?! May: Yeah, what'd you do to her?! (The three stepsiblings followed Marie. Then Vanitas turned to the Gangreen Gang) Vanitas: Get in here! (Doing what he ordered reluctantly, the Gangreen Gang entered the room) Marie: Oh! They put it there! A big ugly bat! Under my teacup! (When the bedroom door closed, Peach and Daisy looked at Demidevimon sternly) Peach: All right, Demidevimon. What did you do with him? (Demidevimon opened his wings to prove that he's not holding Fidget) Demidevimon: Nada, see? Daisy: Oh, your not fooling anybody. (Daisy picked the bat Digimon up a bit) Daisy: We'll just see about this. (She shook him) Peach: Come on! Let him go! (Demidevimon lifted his left foot) Demidevimon: See? Peach: Now the other one. (Daisy shook the bat Digimon) Daisy: Come on! (Demidevimon reluctantly, and bitterly, lifted his other foot, and revealed Fidget underneath) Peach and Daisy: Oh, poor little Fidget. Demidevimon: (Mockingly) Oh, yeah. Poor little Fidget! (Fidget quickly then got away, and ran back to the other animals and fairies. Daisy then put Demidevimon down) Daisy: Oh, Demidevimon, won't you ever learn? Demidevimon: (Angrily) Learn what? To respect you both? (Scoffs) As if! Hunter J and Myotismon: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Peach and Daisy winced a bit as Demidevimon smirked evilly at that sound, glad to know Peach and Daisy might get in trouble because of him) Peach: Yes, Stepmother. Daisy: Yes, Stepfather. (Peach and Daisy walked to the door with Demidevimon. Lee, Marie, May, and Vanitas walked out with evil smirks on their faces as Demidevimon flew inside and the Gangreen Gang, walking out also, felt guilty for getting Peach and Daisy in trouble. Marie scoffed with satisfaction) Lee, May, and Vanitas: Are you both gonna get it! Marie: Yeeeeeaaaah! Hunter J: (Voice-over) Close the door, Peach and Daisy! (Peach and Daisy stepped in, and closed the door before the evil stepsisters and stepbrother could get in. The Kanker Sisters fought for the keyhole before they decided to share it with Vanitas gesturing it, and listened in on Peach, Daisy, Myotismon, and Hunter J. Inside Hunter J and Myotismon's bedroom, Peach and Daisy stood in front of the door in calm nervousness) Hunter J and Myotismon: Come here. (Peach and Daisy walked to the foot of the bed as Demidevimon flew onto it, and sat down next to his owners. Hunter J is wearing a pink sleeveless, ruffled nightgown. Myotismon is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eyemask, white long-sleeved nightshirt and white long pajama pants) Peach: Oh, please, you don't think...? Myotismon: (Cutting her off with an evil smirk) Hold your tongue! (As Hunter J brought her tray closer to her, she spoke up) Hunter J: Now, it seems we have time on our hands. Daisy: But we were only trying to finish.... Hunter J and Myotismon: Silence! (Hunter J took her teacup, and she poured her tea into it with the teapot) Hunter J: Time for vicious practical jokes. Myotismon: Perhaps we can put it to better use. (As Hunter J poured some cream into her tea, Myotismon sipped his tea) Myotismon: (Finishing his sip) Now.... Let me see.... There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! Hunter J: And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! (Hunter J sipped her tea) Hunter J: (Finishing her sip) Oh, yes.... And the tapestries, and the draperies. Myotismon: No slacking off. Peach and Daisy: But we just finished.... Hunter J and Myotismon: Do them again! (Hunter J stirred her tea) Hunter J: And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls, and the stairs. Myotismon: Clean the chimneys. Hunter J: And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Myotismon: And Vanitas' helmet polishing. (Demidevimon smirked evilly with a nod and quiet snicker at all the list of chores, then glared when they finished. Hunter J sipped her tea) Hunter J: (Realizing after sipping her tea) Oh yes, and one more thing after those chores. (Demidevimon smirked evilly as he nodded) Myotismon: See that Demidevimon gets his bath. (Demidevimon gasped silently and glared at that idea. He hated getting baths from Peach and Daisy) Coming up: At the castle, King Homer and Princes Mario and Luigi's nannies, the Dazzlings, order the grand dukes, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, to deliver invitations to the kingdom to attend a royal ball at the castle in order to help Mario and Luigi find brides of their own, with the Dazzlings hoping to find true love of their own. Back at the chateau, the residents receive their invitation and Peach and Daisy, upon learning about this, make a deal with Hunter J and Myotismon that if they finish their chores, they can go to the ball with the stepfamily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies